


Heather and Luna

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Freindship converts in realtionship, Girl Penis, Heather's POV, Oral Sex, Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Luna Lovegood, Vaginal Sex, Young Love, shemale on female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Heather Potter was studying Engineering in Hogwarts University. She tells story about her life, how she met her special girl Luna back in Hogwarts. How their friendship formed and where it goes in Heather Potter's POV.
Relationships: Heather Potter/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Kudos: 31





	Heather and Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams Of Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102184) by [schreibfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibfeather/pseuds/schreibfeather). 



> This Fiction is a request from reader. It contains T-girl and Female relationship. Reader had been inspired by character of Luna in this work https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102184/chapters/22504271 written by author schreibfeather. In this fiction both Heather and Luna are more open and outgoing type characters than that of original.

The day I met Luna, my life changed. It took me nearly a year to realize it, but looking back, I should have known something big was happening right from the start. It was a hot August day, right before the start of my final year of an Engineering program. College can be distracting, and while I'm not party girl, but same time I'm not such a huge nerd like my friend Hermione that I keep my nose stuck in my books either! Anyway, I had only a year left if I buckled down and studied hard, and at twenty-one I was finally getting a little tired of the college scene. I was ready to get going with my real life.  
  
I pulled a little pair of denim cutoffs over my butt and bright red tank top over my breasts. I'd spent the whole summer goofing off and tanning, and I have to admit, I looked pretty good. I'm pretty tall, with what they used to call an hourglass figure. That means I've got curvy hips and a big butt to go along with my boobs, and a little waist between. The guys were going to be leering at me something fierce that day, but I didn't mind. As long as they didn't get TOO fresh!  
  
"Where you going, Heather?" my roommate asked as I passed by her. She was a short little dumpy wanted to pursue career in Modelling and Fashion. She'd finished her degree that spring, but she'd stayed all summer long. She had her arms loaded with boxes and her round face looked slick with sweat. She was moving out. Finally.  
  
"To the Museum!" I said suddenly, though in truth I hadn't even thought about it until she put me on the spot. Pansy, my roommate, was annoying as hell. She listened to her overwrought folk and girl-pop music too loud, left her laundry all over our tiny little rental house, and never ever paid rent on time.   
  
"You're not going to help me move?" the girl whined. She was always whining.   
  
"I thought your friends were coming?" I asked, already walking out the door and not looking back. The air was hot and muggy, but the sun was shining. There was only a week left before school began again and soon I'd have little time for anything but studying. I had to enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
"Not until five! I could really use your help loading the truck!" she called after me.  
  
"Okay, bye!" I waved over my shoulder. It was bitchy of me, I know, but I just kept on walking. I think I heard her swearing behind my back, but I was in too good a mood to fight with her. It was a short walk down a shaded, tree-lined street to the edge of Hogwarts University campus. The various lecture halls, administrative buildings and libraries, in weathered brick or majestic stone, stood quiet and solemn along the broad path. With summer break, the campus was nearly deserted, and I whistled to myself as I walked down the sidewalk.  
  
I hadn't intended on visiting the art museum on campus. I'd just wanted to get away from Pansy's fussing while she moved her stuff out. But why the heck not? The mansion of the University's founders, a mammoth Tudor structure that could have housed four families, or thirty desperate college students, had been converted into an art museum. Most of the works inside were supposedly from founders personal collection. Not many people went there, though. It was a good place to chill or even make out with a cute guy during the academic year.  
  
I dropped a coins through the slit atop the metal box as I pushed my way through the big, heavy doors. The blast of the A/C hit me like a gift from God, and I sighed as it instantly began to cool my hot, sweaty skin. The cold had another effect, and I made a beeline for the ladies room. I knew where it was, just to the right of the main entrance, so I turned and started off without really looking where I was going. Blind moment, I guess.  
  
"Whoa! Somebody's gotta go!" a girl squealed as I nearly bowled her right over.   
  
"Oh crap, sorry!" I blushed as I looked up. A pretty girl with long dirty blonde hair, strange but attractive radish earrings and a mischievous smile that reminded me of kitten caught stealing milk looked down at me. She was maybe an inch taller than me in her shoes. She wore four inch heels on her little feet, a cute blue skirt and white top, and she was utterly gorgeous. I felt a bit frumpy in my casual tank top and sandals with my curly jet black hair barely restrained by a scrunchie, and stood there fidgeting, and probably grimacing from holding it in.   
  
"No worries," she giggled. "When you gotta go, you gotta go!" she glided out of my way as gracefully as a swan on still pond. Some women just had that effortless grace about them. I could have asked her where she got if from, but I had other business to attend to!  
  
"Thanks!" I said happily and ducked into the ladies room. After doing my business and splashing some cool water on my face, I was ready to rejoin the public. The museum was nearly deserted. The girl in the blue skirt was nowhere to be seen. I strolled along the converted mansion's sunlit hallways. I'd seen all the paintings and sculptures dozens of times before. Art never interested me much, but it beat going back home and helping Pansy move.   
  
"I'm sorry, Luna!" a man said earnestly, his voice loud and hissing and carrying through the empty halls. He didn't sound very sorry at all. He sounded annoyed. "I just can't do it any more! It's too much, we're over!"  
  
"But you said you could handle it. At least until I could get enough money together for the operation!" the a woman protested. Her voice seemed about to crack with tears. My heart went out to her. Bad enough to get dumped even the best of circumstances! But on the middle of a date? In public?  
  
"When is that going to be? You're just a junior! Two years? Five? How long do you expect me to live like this? Like a fag?" he demanded. I had to admit I was curious about what he meant. I followed the echoes of their voices and peeked around a corner. The girl from the bathroom was there, amazingly still cute even with her face red and her silvery eyes bathed in tears. Her boyfriend was one of those guys who wore skinny jeans and plaid shirt and was way too proud of his perfectly trimmed and sculpted beard.  
  
"Like what?" the girl sobbed and turned away. The man snorted and stomped back toward the stairs. He didn't even notice me as he passed.   
  
"And get your shit out of my apartment!" he yelled over his shoulder as he stormed out. The girl just sobbed again.  
  
"Fucking hipsters," I found myself saying as I came out from hiding and patted the pretty girl on the arm.   
  
"It's not that," she pulled a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her dripping nose in the daintiest way. Upset as she was, she still managed to seem poised and elegant. She must have gone to finishing school or something.  
  
"Hey, we've all been there," I said lamely. I was still curious. I mean, what the hell were they talking about? "Men are pigs," I said decisively. That should cover it.  
  
"Yeah," she chuckled and dried her eyes. She forced a smile at me. I returned it as best I could. Sisters in arms and all that. "Thanks," she said. Her big pale silvery eyes were still pretty glassy, with tears poised to start flowing again any moment, but she was trying to be brave.  
  
"No problem! I'm Heather, Heather Potter by the way," I said and reached right across her to grab her hand.   
  
"Luna Lovegood," she said. Just a simple words, but for some reason I got the chills just then. I know I was blushing a bit, and my nipples were poking against my ratty tank top like they were trying to push their way out of it.  
  
"Great, let's get out of here," I suggested.  
  
"I don't have a car," she said glumly. She looked defeated.   
  
"We can walk down to the Student Union. They have ice cream," I suggested. She seemed to like that idea. We left the little museum without a second glance.   
  
"So he kicked you out of your apartment," I said as we strolled slowly along.   
  
"Yeah. So I'm homeless now too," she sighed.   
  
"You're student right? You could get a dorm."   
  
"Uh, there's, complications with that," she blushed. "I can't stay in the women's dorm," she added so quietly I almost missed it over the summer breeze rustling the trees.  
  
"Oh," I said, like the genius that I am. We walked in silence until we were at the little window outside the Union where they sold ice cream cones and candies. I stopped and turned to her. An idea popped into my head. An idea that was surely impossible.   
  
"Wait, are you a guy?"   
  
"No!" she protested, but looked down at her feet.   
  
"Sorry!" I grabbed her hand again and gave her a squeeze. "That came out badly. I meant to ask," I had to think a bit to remember the proper nomenclature. "Are you a transwoman?"  
  
"Yeah," she bit her lip and nodded. She was so cute and feminine, it was hard to believe. Heck, I'm a genetic woman and if she weren't wearing those heels I'm sure I'd be a couple inches taller.  
  
"Wow, that's cool," I shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as I could.   
  
"Cool?" she looked up at me.   
  
"Okay, that's not the best word, maybe. I'm sure it's hard and everything. I'm just saying it doesn't matter to me. I'm not transphobic or anything, Luna."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Heather," she sighed. "Can we get some ice cream now?"  
  
"Sure!" I laughed. I felt so bad for her, I even paid for it myself. We made our way under the massive boughs of an ancient elm and sat back on the grass, licking our vanilla cones.  
  
"So, you're a student here too?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes!" I said, and told her my story. My parents was dead in car crash when I was a one year old. Court handed me to my aunt who was only family but my aunt was jealous of my mother so she and her family abused me. When court found out about it when I was 6 years old they send me to orphanage. My parents had settled trust fund for me with that I attended my needs till now. I got Maths and Engineering Scholarship after finishing school. A few boyfriends here and there. And now finally getting my crap together and getting ready to finish. She listened to it all with nods and smiles, but her own story was more interesting.  
  
"I started transitioning in High School, when I was sixteen. My mother accidentally died in failed experiment when I was nine. My father raised me after that, but as he was editor of ‘The Quibbler’, magazine. As a was transitioning he transferred me with his friend Andromeda Tonks. She also had Transgender Daughter, we call her Dora. Dora is currently in military now. Both of them was great. Mrs Tonks put me in a different school, helped me learn everything about being a woman exactly what she did with her own daughter," she explained.   
  
"I have to say, she did a fantastic job. You have great look going on!"  
  
"Thanks!" she blushed.  
  
"No, seriously! If I hadn't overheard your fight with what's his name, I wouldn't have guessed you're a transwoman in a million years!"  
  
"Hormones help," she blushed. "But a lot of it is about manners and how you hold yourself."  
  
"I think I know what you mean," I nodded. I didn't really. I'd always been too much of a nerd to pay attention to that sort of girly stuff. The guys seemed to like me well enough without the make up and heels and what not.   
  
"I worked at my Mrs Tonks’ salon for a while after finishing school, but she decided I should go to college when term started. So here I am. Just about to start my third year and I've already picked my major."  
  
"Women's studies?" I giggled.  
  
"Ha! No. Journalism. I am hoping for writing articles with my father for Quibbler." she said seriously.  
  
"Cool! I guess you're kind of a nerd yourself?"   
  
"I guess. Just don't ask me to work on your computer or anything technical. I'm not that kind of nerd!" she laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I've got all that stuff covered!" I grinned. We talked for a few hours more, before both of us got so hungry that not even more ice cream would do the job. As we scarfed pizza at the Three Broomsticks, I told her she could crash at my place that night, after we picked up her belongings. Luckily we didn't run into her hipster ex-boyfriend, we just piled her stuff high in the back of rented pick up truck and got the hell out of there. It was dark by the time we got back, and thankfully, Pansy and all her shit was gone. We stared at the half-empty house from just inside the door.  
  
"Nice place," Luna said politely. "Could use some touching up."  
  
"Say, now that you mention it I'm looking for a roommate. Are you interested?" I smiled. She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. In one day I'd made a new best friend and found a roommate to replace Pansy, but that was just the beginning of all the changes to come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finals for the Fall Semester were brutal, but I'd finally finished them. I bundled up in about seven and a half layers of long underwear, sweaters, shirts and wool and topped it all off with a big, poofy down coat that went all the way to my ankles. I could barely walk out of the testing hall in all that stuff. The wind was howling, blowing wisps of dry snow over the ice that sheathed the campus in a hard, slick shell. The sun was setting fast, and I wobbled over the ice as quickly as I could to cross campus and head back to the warmth of home. This give reminder to me why I hate Scotland weather in winter much.   
  
I didn't care, though. The finals were a breeze and I'd been acing my classes all semester. One more down and only one to go. I was going to celebrate, and there was no way I was going to let an early December blizzard dampen my mood! I had my earbuds on under my muffs and hat and I was rocking out as I finally opened up the front door to the little house I shared with Luna and jumped inside. All the lights were on and the heater was going full blast.  
  
I did a twirling little strip tease, of a sort, leaving a huge heap of coats on the couch. I kicked off my boots and padded through living room and kitchen to get a can of diet soda. I almost poured in some beer, but decided I'd get my roommate first and start the party properly. If I hadn't kept my earbuds in, jamming away to a bad ass guitar solo, I might have had some warning. But I kept the music playing, bobbing my head and playing air guitar like a loony as I burst right into Luna's bedroom.  
  
"Oh Shit!" I cried, probably a bit too loudly, thanks to the earbuds. I couldn't help it though. I'd been living with the girl from the museum, Luna, for months now. We'd grown close, sharing shoes and clothes and tips with guys and lots and lots of good times. I'd never seen her like I did right then. Naked as can be, she bounced up and down on her bed with her long, dirty blonde hair whipping around her slim shoulders. I'm not sure what I would have expected, my experience with transwomen being limited to just one person: Luna. But it wasn't a body as slim and perfectly feminine as hers. It wasn't a pair of smallish, but very firm and natural looking breasts bobbing before my eyes. And I sure as hell couldn't have predicted the sheer size of her gigantic dick!   
  
In all fairness, who would have expected that? The girl was barely five foot five, and probably weighed a hundred ten pounds. tops. From her little button nose to her tiny little toes she seemed all woman, every bit as feminine as myself. Except for her dick. That wasn't feminine at all. And it wasn't petite. If you took three guys I'd been with and tried to mush their cocks into one, hers would still be bigger, by a lot! It was fleshy pink, and as smooth and hairless as the rest of her body. It swung around in a circle as she worked herself up and down on her knees, and I could see a huge pair of balls resting on the mattress beneath her. As big as her cock was, the most shocking thing about it was that she wasn't even fully hard. Maybe not even half hard!  
  
"Heather!" she shrieked. She tried to cover herself with her hands, and while she managed to hide her cute little boobs with one arm, there was no hiding that huge floppy monster between her legs.  
  
"Fuck! Sorry!" I yelped. I yanked the earbuds out of my ear and backed out of her room. I should have turned around, but it was like my eyes were tethered to her body. Or, more accurately anchored to her cock like a tractor beam from a sci-fi flick. There was no way I could look away.  
  
"Is that your roommate?" Neville said. It took me a moment to register his deep voice. Of course. Her boyfriend. That's who she was bouncing on top of. I didn't notice his big hairy legs sticking out from under her until that moment.   
  
"Sorry Neville!" I squeaked. His voice broke the spell, and I ran down stairs as fast as I could. I could hear them giggling up there for a minute, but then they were back at it. It only took a few more minutes of moaning and headboard-banging before they seemed to finish up. Even so, by the time they made it back down stairs, I'd had three glass of beer and diet cokes. The whole thing was pretty amusing, and I laughed at them as they did the walk of shame into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Luna giggled as she plopped down on her easy chair, right next to mine. She'd put on fuzzy flannel pyjamas fluffy pink socks. She stretched and crossed her ankles on the coffee table.  
  
"Uh, hi, Heather," Neville blushed as he took a seat on the couch. He was a big guy, rugged and manly. And blushing like a girl.  
  
"Next time put a sock on the doorknob or something," I told him, wagging my finger. He couldn't meet my eyes. "I think he's embarrassed!" I said to my roommate.  
  
"I don't know why!" Luna kicked at him, missing by a mile. "You didn't see HIM naked! Just me!" She stuck out her tongue at her squirming boyfriend.  
  
"I think I know why!" I leaned toward my roommate and whispered to her. "He's probably humiliated because your dick is so big!" Thing is about whispering when you're drunk. It's not very quiet. Sometimes you may as well be shouting.  
  
"You think?" Luna laughed and looked at her boyfriend. The guy looked like he was going to sick up.   
  
"Hey, I've got a shift tomorrow, I'd better get going," he mumbled.   
  
"Aww, sweetie, we were just having a laugh!" Luna soothed him. She jumped to her feet and gave him a big smooch. It didn't stop him, though. He was dressed in out the door in under a minute. My pretty roommate sighed as she resumed her seat.  
  
"That was awkward," I mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting used to it. Men!" she said. "Say, you want to fix me one of those drinks while we chill out to some Netflix?"  
  
"You got it!" The rest of the evening went pretty uneventfully. We'd both been dating guys every now and then, neither of us really getting into anything serious. Most nights, when we weren't studying our brains out, we just curled up in our respective chairs and watched TV. Something changed that night, though, and I don't think either of us really looked at the other in the same way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was almost graduation, for me at least, before things really came to a head. After that night where I saw her naked, getting fucked by her boyfriend, I found myself thinking about her more and more. And not just as the sweet, funny, supportive best friend she'd become. I kept noticing how sexy she was, how utterly feminine. Granted I may have more in the tits and ass department, but she had an uncanny feminine charm that had always eluded me. I found myself thinking about her naked too. It got to the point that every third night I'd dream of her and her giant-sized dick.  
  
Something was up with her too, though I was too caught up in my own feelings to notice it. Neville dumped her not long after that night. I guess it was too much for his male ego to bear knowing that I knew how much better hung his girlfriend was than him. Not surprising, really. Thing is, she didn't start dating anyone else. With her beauty, she told me she found many a guy willing to overcome his own homophobia to be with her, though her size always got to them in the end. I would have felt sorry for her, but it meant that I had her all to myself.  
  
We'd spend evenings together, hitting the pubs, seeing live music or going to sport events around campus. Most of the time, of course, we were just two girls hanging out at home. Two girls who sometimes cuddled on the big couch when the evenings were cool. It was this weird, platonic relationship, that in many ways was the best relationship I'd had up to that point.  
  
That all changed when my graduation day loomed closer and closer. Luna still had another year to go to finish her degree. She seemed to fret about what she'd do when I left Hogwarts and "left her all alone," as she put it. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I'd been applying all over the UK, Canada, Australia and New Zealand for jobs in my field. When one of those jobs came in, and one would, with my grades and my resume, I'd most likely be leaving Hogsmeade small town in Scotland where our university Hogwarts is located. For good.

It was a week until the ceremony and I'd just picked up my cap and gown when I came home to find her sitting at the kitchen table, staring at papers laid out on it.   
  
"What's up, Luna?" I asked. I threw the graduation outfit onto one of the chairs and took a seat next to her. She looked up at me, her pretty face serious as can be.  
  
"These came for you today," she said quietly as she pushed a pair of envelopes across the table.   
  
"Oh," I gulped. Were they job offers, or rejections? I tore them open one at a time. The first confirmed that I could start working as a plant engineer in June in Toronto miles away. I grinned as I scanned the rest of the letter. Apparently they'd been impressed with my interviews. The pay and benefits were outstanding. My dream job.  
  
"Good news?" Luna forced a sad little smile. She sat back and crossed her legs, kicking a tiny bare foot back and forth in agitation. Like most days, she wore a cute little dress that highlighted her slim, girlish figure. Her lips trembled and I looked away when I realized that she looked like she really needed a kiss right then!  
  
"Yeah, but let's see the other first," I ripped open the other envelope. It too was a job offer. From a much smaller engineering firm. The pay was a little less, the benefits not quite as good. I grinned as I looked at it. Their office, where I'd be working, was in Edinburgh about half hour drive from Hogsmeade.   
  
"More good news?'  
  
"Yes! Looks like I can pick and choose where I want to work!" I smiled as big as I could and set the two letters down next to each other. My heart was thudding in my chest.   
  
"Which one are you going to choose?" she asked innocently. Her big brown eyes were starting to look a bit weepy.  
  
"I have two choices," I explained them both to her. I watched her carefully as I told her about the job close by. Her face lit up and she looked at me excitedly.   
  
"Wow, so you could get an engineering job and stay right here?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but for less money," I reminded her.  
  
"Oh," she looked crushed. She shook her head and straightened her shoulders. "Of course, you should do what's best for your career, Heather. I'm very proud of you!"  
  
"Thank you, Luna!" I reached out and held her hand. My throat felt tight, like someone had taken hold and squeezed as tight as he could. "Thing is, I've grown really really close to you, Luna. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I feel the same way," she said breathlessly. "But I can't ask you to stay here for that!"  
  
"You're right," I added. I looked down at the table top. Christ, was I really about to do this? I looked back up to her, and was surprised that my voice wasn't shaking. "As much as I love this town, I wouldn't stay here, just for a friend."  
  
"Oh," she looked like she was about to cry, so I hurried up and got to the point.  
  
"But I would, if I were in love, and the person I loved was here!" I said in a rush. The pressure from my neck eased, and I felt this incredible wave of relief spread throughout my body. I think I must have known how I really felt about her for months, but actually saying it, out loud, was like a revelation.  
  
"Are you, Heather? In love I mean?" she asked me so softly that I could barely hear. I scooted my chair to hear and leaned in closer.  
  
"Are you?" I whispered back, dreading what might be the answer.  
  
"I am. With you," she said. She looked like she was going to say more, but I didn't let her finish. I slid my round butt right off my chair and mashed my lips against hers. Now I'd be lying if I said I'd never kissed anyone. I had few intense snogging sessions on different occasions. You get drunk at parties and you impressed by some cute guy, then you make out for a minute or two. After that, matter went to either his apartment or mine, sometimes even deserted classroom too!   
  
Kissing Luna wasn't quite like that. Sure, physically it was more welcoming kissing another girl compared to all my previous boyfriends. It is soft and sensual and delicate. But emotionally, it was something else. She was sweet and vulnerable. Smart and gorgeous. She was wonderful. And she loved me. I held her soft face in my hands as I explored her mouth and lips with my tongue. She tasted amazing, and I felt my long-neglected pussy begin to steam up inside my blue jeans.   
  
"I love you," I whispered as I stared deep into those soft silvery eyes.   
  
"And you'll stay here, with me?" wondered.   
  
"You have to ask?" I chuckled and kissed her again. I tried playing a more manly, aggressive role, pushing my tongue deep and wrestling hers into submission. From the way she was moaning and squirming on the chair, she liked it.  
  
"I've never," she blushed as she pulled back, her little hands on my shoulders. "I've never been with a woman."  
  
"Neither have I," I reminded her.   
  
"But, I'm not really-"  
  
"You are to me, Luna!" I kissed the tip of her nose. "And I have to say, I think I'm turning into a great big lesbian for you!" I joked.  
  
"Well not exactly," she bit her lip. I was about to ask her what she meant, when I felt her pole start to tent up under her skirt.   
  
"Okay, maybe a lesbian with benefits!"  
  
"You're a goof!" she laughed at me, and pushed me back. I was just about to be offended when she jumped up and embraced me. Her breasts mashed into my larger ones through our clothes and that ramrod of a cock pushed against my thighs.   
  
"Let's go to bed," I whispered in her ear before giving it little lick.   
  
"Okay," she said. I took her by a trembling hand and led her up to my bedroom. She wasn't the only one trembling. I'd always been a straight girl, as far as I knew. Even though she was biologically male didn't change the fact that in my mind, I was about to sleep with another woman. I felt drunk as we sat down on my bed and start kissing once again. She was so sweet and soft, nothing had ever been more wonderful.  
  
Making out with her was awesome, but the moment of truth had to come. We pulled apart and stood up facing each other. Without saying a word we stripped for each other. Bit by bit we exposed ourselves. She licked her lips at the sight of my heavy, round tits, and I grinned at the sight of her cute little breasts. They looked so delicious! I wanted to show her something equally delicious, and something she may have never seen before.  
  
I held up a hand to motion for her to hold off on her bulging white panties. I unzipped my jeans and peeled the skin tight denim right down my long, tan legs. She watched carefully as I wiggled a bit more, then kicked off my red little thong. I batted my eyelashes over my big green eyes and lay back on the bed. I spread a bit for her, giving her a good look at my sex. I keep myself shaved down to a little strip of jet black hair just above my lower lips. I hoped she liked it.  
  
"Wow," was all she said. She stared at the juncture of my thighs for a long moment before she practically ripped off her panties. Even with an engineering degree I can't fathom how that little piece of satin and lace had held up the weight of her cock and balls. Once freed, they grew and grew, and all I could do was stare. I'd thought her cock enormous when I'd accidentally caught a glimpse of it all those months before. Hard she was simply staggering.  
  
"Wow yourself!" I said. We just stayed there in our places for a while, each of us getting used to what the other had to offer. "Come to bed, I want to see if I can handle you," I finally said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I'm so big!" she said as she slipped down beside me. She lay on her side, and her huge pole poked my rounded hip. I could feel it throb.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" I asked. I reached across her body and lay my hand against her waist just above her own slender hips. Touching her was like getting an electric shock. A shock that went from my hands straight down to my pussy. Her skin was so incredibly soft and smooth!  
  
"I don't know. Guys just sort of, well, they kinda need me to say it!" she laughed nervously.  
  
"Well I don't!" I moved my hand down and cupped her sex. Jesus her cock was heavy! And hot and hard too!  
  
"I've never actually, well, used it before," she blushed. She was so cute when she blushed. I kissed her again, and we made out for a while longer, this time touching and feeling each others naked bodies. I started stroking her as I kissed down her neck to her delightful little breasts. They were smaller than mine, but just as firm. I nearly came myself when I sucked her long nipples one by one.  
  
"I love your boobs," I mumbled as I let one of the little pink nubs fall from my lips.  
  
"Really, yours are so much... more!" she said with a smile. She stared at my heaving tits for a moment before diving right in. That girl had a tongue on her, too! She squeezed and licked and sucked and flicked my nipples with her tongue, moaning as she did. I pumped faster on her big cock as she worshipped them, getting hotter by the second.  
  
"Enough!" I groaned.  
  
"You're so hot!" she whispered, wrinkling her nose at me as she made a cute face. "I don't know whether I'm feeling straight or gay, but damn!"  
  
"Gay, honey!" I patted her head. "Just like me!" the last gave me a lump in my throat. She nodded and I roughly pushed her back onto the pillows. Her massive staff stood straight up, a big pink and white column that looked tall and stout enough to hold up the Parthenon. I got on my hands and knees and gave it a big, sloppy kiss.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, trembling. I had to remember she'd never had anyone play with her dick before. It wasn't easy to start slow, I wanted to suck that monster as deep as I could! Instead I held it gently in my hands and kissed it softly, with just my lips. Up and down, leaving little red lipstick prints all along her shaft. She moaned as she sat there tense, watching me between her legs. I gave her a big wink before I opened my lips wide and sucked her into my mouth.  
  
It wasn't as easy as that, of course. Just getting the pink knob into my mouth was like trying to swallow a whole tangerine. I slobbered on it a while and had to sit up on my knees to get a better angle. Luna watched in fascination, brushing my thick jet black curls out of my eyes as I finally worked her cockhead into my mouth.   
  
"Oh my goodness that feels so wonderful!" she squealed. By the way her eyes were bulging, she'd never felt anything quite so good. I had to give her more. I pushed my head down, sucking furiously and trying to swab every bit of her cock that I could with my tongue. My jaw ached from the effort, and there was no way I could take more than a fraction of her cock into my mouth, but she seemed to be loving it.  
  
"Oh yes! Who knew that blowjobs could feel this way?" she laughed at herself as she lay back and soaked it all up. I took that as my cue to suck even harder. I'm not ashamed to admit that I've sucked my share of dick in my life, and I'd learned a trick or three. I twisted and bobbed and licked and munched my lips in the ways I'd learned drove men crazy. It seemed to be having an effect, because Luna began to scream and whimper in the cutest, most feminine way! That only spurred me on, of course, and in no time, I felt her tense up under me.  
  
"Oh God, I'm going to lose it!" she gasped. I nodded up at her, and our eyes locked. I watched her face contort and her eyes roll back in her head the moment before her cock finally unleashed its load. She must have had a lot pent up, because I kept gulping and gurgling and swallowing as fast as I could, but most of it still overflowed and spilled down her huge shaft in a thick river of silvery goo.  
  
"You taste great!" I said, and it wasn't much of a lie. No cum tastes like candy, no matter what. But hers was uncommonly light and sweet, for cum, and I lapped it up.  
  
"Thank you so much, Heather!' she panted and pushed herself upright. "I'd like to return the favour, but you might have to, er, tell me what to do!"  
  
"Ha!" I laughed and kissed her cock one more time. She was still hard as a rock. "I've got a better idea. How about you stick your wonderful girly cock inside of me and we pleasure each other?" For emphasis, I spread my legs, pointing my toes at opposite walls as I teased my clit and my slippery pink folds with my fingers.  
  
"Jesus, you're too sexy!" she said. She nodded and moved between my parted thighs as if in a trance. We giggled and fumbled around on the bed. She's never fucked anyone, and had only the vaguest notion of what to do. It wasn't much better for me, even though I've been fucked lots of times. Her cock was just so much bigger, it was almost an entirely different thing altogether!  
  
"There we go!" I hissed as I guided her gargantuan cock between my lower lips. I pulled her in, maybe a little too much at first. Her cock was so thick, for a moment I thought my poor pussy lips were going to split apart! Nature prevailed, though, and my pussy stretched quickly.   
  
"So tight!" Luna said, her face full of awe. I agreed with her. Her cock was so fucking thick it was like every nerve was being stimulated to the max. I was starting to gush juices and I hovered on the edge of cumming with only an inch or two of her inside me.  
  
"Okay, go really slow and try to push more inside me," I said. I pulled my hand away and cupped my tits, pushing them up and closer together. She stared at them as she did what she was told. The next few inches slowly eased inside me, and I lost it.   
  
"Fuck! Cumming!" I shrieked, stating the rather obvious. Luna giggled and held herself still as I squirmed under her, my hot pussy clenching at less than a third of her rod.   
  
"You're beautiful when you come," she observed. I lay back, panting, and she sucked and fondled my breasts. Her girlish hips started moving again, and the extra friction woke me right up. I leaned up and kissed her hard, sucking her tongue as deep as I could into my mouth. She moaned and sank deeper, then deeper still.   
  
"Cumming AGAIN!" I screamed. I was surprised, to say the least. I rarely came without someone licking or rubbing my clit, let alone twice in less than a minute! But her thickness was tugging at my inner folds, putting pressure on every sensitive nerve.   
  
"Oh my!" Luna looked embarrassed, but pleased with herself too. She started working back and forth, and I responded. I held her tight to me, my big tits pushing up against her body as my legs entwined with hers. She ground herself down into me, filling me with a cock so long it seemed it would never end.   
  
I lost track of how many times I came before I finally felt her huge, smoothly shaved nuts push up against my ass. It was only the beginning, though. It took my inexperienced lover a while to get the hang of it, but when she did, she was like a machine, powerful and relentless. My poor pussy was stretched beyond all recognition as she pounded me for what seemed like hours. After a while we got a little tired of being in the same position. She had me flip over onto my hands and knees so she could try it doggy style, like so many guys had done to her. From that angle her cock felt even bigger, and I whimpered with a sexy little twinge of pain each time she bottomed out in me.  
  
"Harder! Harder!" I screamed as she bucked against my round ass.  
  
"This is so fucking incredible, Heather!" Luna gasped as she stabbed at my pussy from behind.   
  
"God I know it! I've never been fucked like this, OHHHH LUNA you really know how to love me very good." I admitted. I looked over my shoulder at her, and we paused in our frenzied fuck long enough to share a secret little smile. "You're amazing, Luna! I hope you never get rid of that cock!" It probably wasn't the most sensitive thing to say to a transwoman, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I won't, Heather!" she promised. I would have replied, but yet another cum melted my brain like a Russian nuclear reactor. I clenched my fists on the edge of the mattress and pushed back into her as hard as I could. She pushed forward just as hard, and our bodies met with a loud smack.   
  
"Fill me up!" I screamed. Her cock was so thick, I could feel it jerking and swelling and throbbing inside me. She was finally going to cum again, and I wanted every drop!  
  
"Yes, God, YES!" she wailed. Her body flailed my ass for a good minute before she finally started shooting. I felt each and every wad of it blast deep into my womb. It was hot and sticky and so utterly good! I drooled onto the sheets as her powerful cum finally wound down.  
  
"Luna. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, because I love you. But you are by far the best lover I've ever had!" I cooed in deep contentment as I moved away and pulled my beautiful little lover into my arms. She rested her head on my sweaty boobs and sighed long and deep.  
  
"So are you. I never thought I could, well, do what I did and feel still feel like a woman, but somehow with you..." she let it trail off as she snuggled her lithe body into my curves.  
  
"Hush, my love. Let's get some sleep and fuck some more in the morning," I advised, feeling my eyelids start to droop.  
  
"And every day after?" she murmured.  
  
"And every day after," I agreed.   
  
That was five years ago, and we're happily married and now I am Heather Potter-Lovegood. Today I had appointment with my regular gynecologist. She just confirmed I am pregnant and about six weeks along. Of course Luna is the one who sired this baby. Everyone thinks we're just the hottest lesbian couple in town. They're right of course, but what they don't realize is that my little lesbian lover, Luna, the love of my life, now my wife is also the biggest damn stud too! Life can be pretty weird sometimes, but if you're open to things new and different, it can be just perfect, too! I can’t wait to hold our child in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for fantasy purpose only. It does not mean to hurt anyone's feeling.


End file.
